Fantastic Journey
by Deep Serenity
Summary: Sailormoon XO Inuyasha Canon pairings When new girl Kagome transfers to Rei’s school the two will find their not the only one with secrets. The two groups team up to stop an evil that threatens them all. Action Adventure Humor Drama Romance
1. The NEw Girl

**Fantastic Journey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for Sailor Moon or Inuyasha anime, nor do I make any money from this story. All content and story line is mine. Please use for every other chapter.**

AN: My 1st crossover **ever** . It's an Inuyasha and Sailor Moon, pairings will be what most would call "canon" along with the **basic same** personalities. All Scouts are 18 and in their senior year (after galaxia storyline) unless other wise noted. Kagome is 17 and in junior year, Miroku is 21 and Sango is 20(this is suppose to take place about two years after Kagome 1st falls through the well, I am guessing their ages for myself so go with it) Inuyasha I will say is 20 also(not counting his time asleep, again go with it) **There is no Rini (in this story) SM people do not know anything about the future, no Kikyo either(in this story) **all sailors except Hotaru will be included in this fic. All **needed** background for the story will be included in the chapters as the story calls for it. Enjoy. Also "tense" will change, because when a char is by themselves thinking is different then when they meet up with other char and start talking, think more published books and not your high school research paper or essay (I still may screw it up, just letting you know that some of it is on purpose)

**Sailor Moon Chars-Are called Sailor Scouts and they fight monsters and save the Earth**

Sailor Moon-**Serena**-Moon Princess-goofball, soft hearted leader of group, grown up a lot in last years, hates losing anyway for any reason

Sailor Mars-**Rei**-Miko who lives at shrine with grandfather-best friend to Serena but they bicker like sisters, stern

Sailor Mercury-**Ami**-Very good at science, logical

Sailor Jupiter-**Lita**-very strong and good fighter, helpful, great cook

Sailor Venus-**Mina**-funny, big flirt, wants to be a idol

Sailor Uranus-**Amara**-tough chick, brash, looks like a cute guy at 1st glance girlfriend to Michelle-age 20

Sailor Neptune-**Michelle**-artistic, calm girly but tough, girlfriend to Amara-age 20

Sailor Pluto-**Trista**-Time Guardian-age 26, never ruffled, serene, somewhat aloof

Tuxedo Mask-**Darien**-Prince of Earth-Serena's boyfriend, studying doctor age 22

**Artimes**-White talking moon cat, lives with Mina guardian to scouts-good with technology

**Luna**-Black talking moon cat, lives with Serena, guardian to scouts, bossy and stuffy

**Main Inuyasha Chars-Main group travels together to defect Naruku and find jewel pieces**.

**Kagome**-live on a shrine, miko- protector of the jewel-in love with a half demon, travels 500 years back in time to fight Naraku, was reincarnation of Inuyasha old girlfriend Kikyo

**Inuyasha**-half dog demon, protector of Kagome, outcast with demons, gruff attitude, temper

**Sango**-demon slayer, lost entire family but a young brother, serious minded, reserved, out to avenge her family

**Miroku**-a perverted monk, has a life threatening curse in his hand given by Naraku, sly and easy going most of the time but can be wise

**Shippo**-7 year old Fox demon, lost bother parents, taken in by Kagome when 5, the group is his extended family, he can be annoying at time, but has grown up some.

**Kirara-**(us, name) Sango's cream and black two tailed cat demon companion, when fighting turns in to a hug cat and can fly through the air, when not fighting the size of a medium regular cat,

**Sub chars for Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru**-Inuyasha full dog demon brother also lord of the western lands, hates humans and Inuyasha, but has a little human girl Rin around 7 as his charge and a toad demon named Jaken as his right hand servant. He is very emotionless, deadly, and powerful, has mellowed slightly to Inuyasha in last couple of years.

**Kouga**-A wolf demon prince-has a huge crush on Kagome, and has two of the coveted jewel pieces in his legs giving him extra speed, always bickering with Inuyasha

**Keade**-Village elder was younger sister to Kikyo, friend and helper to Inuyasha's group

**Naraku**-Thief, who made a deal with demons- now he is a half demon who can absorb and even give birth other demons, very powerful, he is a trickster and wants the jewel to become all demon and more powerful and rule the world, every evil,

**Chap 1-Meeting of the Miko's**

Rei Hino stepped off the bus a block from her school and heaved a bored sigh as she started walking. School had started a month ago and at last she was in her senior year. She hated to admit it but she had senioritis already! She wasn't worried about failing though; she'd leave that to Serena and Mina. She assumed she was just bored after all the excitement of last year. Serena had beaten Galaxia. Serena had brought them all back to life and now everything was back to normal. That had been 3 months ago and everything was back to normal……yep normal…….boring. She should be happy the scouts didn't have to face a new enemy, hell she should be happy simply because she was _alive_ again. Maybe it really was the end of all their troubles. Lord knew they'd had enough of them.

Looking up as the school came into view she resigned herself to another day of being the social outcast. The quiet creepy miko girl. None of them knew she'd spent the last four years saving their lives. With a bitter smirk she walked up the steps to her catholic school. At least this would be her last year of the stares and whispers. Yes just another boring day.

------

Kagome Higurashi was restless and nervous. How in the world did she end up here? It was hard for her to believe she'd been kicked out of her old school After two years the excessive absences and falling grades had been to much for the administration to take. Her mother had scrambled to find her another school that would take her with sub-par grades and had settled on this one, a private catholic school on the other side of town. Her grandfather had griped about it being a catholic school, but as her mother had loudly pointed out they didn't have many other choices. Kagome would miss seeing her friends not that she had seen them very much in between fighting demons anyway.

So now she set in a room full of seniors waiting for class to start. She'd tested into the ancient history class and would have been surprised if she hadn't. After all what better way to learn history then to live it. On top of all this she'd had to deal with Inuyasha ranting at her for coming home. He'd been livid when she had told the group that she would be gone for five days. It had gotten so bad that she'd had to use the necklace to sit him to go down the well. She felt guilty about that since she rarely used it anymore but he had left her no choice. She'd be lucky if she made it to Thursday before he came to drag her back. Part of her couldn't blame him though. Naraku's attacks were getting worse and that monster had over 80 of the jewel….not good. If they didn't find his hide out soon he would win. If that happened the whole world and maybe this future would be at risk.

She came out of her thoughts when a tingling at the base of her neck made her whip her head around to the door. There a long raven haired girl stood staring back at her. Blinking the other girl seemed to realize that she was blocking the doorway and quickly made her way to her seat. Kagome was a little stunned. The girl was pretty but that's not what had caught her attention, it was her aura. As Kagome powers had grown she found that she could see regular people's aura's as well as demons. Most humans aura's were very soft almost undetectable, this girl who ever she was, had an aura that pulsated gently around her in a red glow. Usually a red aura was not a good sign and surely meant you were a demon but Kagome realized at once that didn't hold true in this case. The girl was giving off pure spiritual power just like her own.She risked another glance at the girl across the room before the teacher called her up to introduce herself. Stifling a groan she stood up to comply.

------

Rei half listened as the girl named Kagome begin introducing herself. She was more interested in her aura…it was amazing. It was very bright and softly white. Rei knew that she and the other scouts had bright aura's, and theirs were even brighter when they transformed but this girl was no scout that she knew of. Regular people aura's were barely visible muted you could say. Only regular people with advanced spiritual skills and powers could radiated what this girl was…or some kind of monster. Rei couldn't rule that possibility out, even though the vibe she was getting from the girl was only a good one. After all the girl showed up out of no where. How could some one younger then herself gain such spiritual power? She tuned back in when Sister Catherine, said something that could answer one of her questions.

"Kagome I understand that your grandfather is the head priest of the Higurashi shrine, is that correct?"

Kagome blushed and nodded her head. "Yes Sister he is. My mother and brother and I all live on the shrine with him."

"Really, what a coincidence. Rei." The teacher nodded her head in Rei's direction. "Also lives at a shrine with her grandfather. You two may have much in common. What luck! We now have two shrine maidens now." Sister Catherine smiled genuinely while some of the girls snickered. "Thank you for sharing Kagome you may take your seat."

Rei watched the junior girl take her seat. Maybe today wouldn't be so boring after all. The girl was a mystery to Rei and Rei didn't like mysteries.

Kagome sat under a tree in the school yard eating alone. She didn't mind, she needed the time to think. The last two years fighting demons and seeing so much bloodshed has made her grow up quickly….to quickly. School still mattered to her, but with the situation down the well being worse then ever school had taken an even further back seat then before. The strain was getting to her and to her friends, something had to give and give soon. "I wonder how everyone's doing without me?" She pondered out loud.

"Excuse me."

She shouldn't have been surprised to find the girl named Rei standing above her. In fact she would have noticed her neck tingle if she hadn't been so deep in her thoughts. "Oh, I was just wondering out loud how my friends were getting along at my old school."

"Oh." Rei continued to stand just looking down at her. Suddenly she smiled. "Do you mind if I join you."

"Sure." Kagome said, scooting aside so the girl could sit more fully under the shade of the tree.

Rei sat down gracefully leaning back into the tree. "I guess it's tough being in a new school your junior year."

"Yeah, but I've been through tougher things." Kagome couldn't help the flashes of destroyed villages and slaughter from zooming through her head.

Rei noted the sadness in her voice and decided to change the subject. "I'm sorry I'm so rude I'm Rei Hino as Sister Catherine pointed out."

"I remember. I'm Kagome."

"Yes I remember too." Rei glanced at her out the side of her eyes as she bit into an apple. "Boy you must be really smart to test into our class."

Now Kagome blushed and shook her head in denial. "No, not really. It comes from living with my grandpa. He's always telling me stories I don't want to here. Who knew they would finally pay off?"

"I know what you mean. My grandfather does the same thing, the crazy perverted old man." The two shared a smile and both relaxed. Neither brought up the power they sensed in the other, not wanting to bring attention to themeselves.

"So are you excited to be in your last year?"

Now it was Rei's turn to blush. "Yeah I am, if I can manage to pass all my classes." Rei widened her eyes and tired to act like her next comment just suddenly occurred to her. "I have an idea why don't you study with me. My friends and I get together several times a week for study sessions. Maybe tomorrow evening after you ask your mom you could come. I could catch you up to speed for this weeks test and you can teach me what you know, how about it?"

Kagome hesitated. She new very well that she would have to leave again soon but it might be to her benefit to make a friend who could help her study. "Okay….that sounds good, I'll ask my mother but tomorrow after school should be fine."

"Great!" Rei slowly got up brushing the dirt from her skirt "Okay I have to run, I have gym next and need to change. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Rei waved and walked back in the building. She took off her communicator watch and texted a message to the other girls. They needed a scout meeting tonight so she could fill them in on Kagome. Tomorrow the others would meet her and they could decide if she was more then she was claiming to be.

---------

The next afternoon Kagome followed Rei to the Hikawa shrine. When they opened the door to Rei's room she was still blushing from the perverted comments her grandfather had made as Rei introduced them.

"Hi guys this is Kagome Higurashi." Everyone had scrambled to stand when they entered. "Kagome this is Serena Tsukino, she's a goofball but we love her anyway."

Serena and Kagome exchanged bows as Kagome took her in. Serena had extremely long golden hair and the weirdest ponytail buns Kagome had ever seen. Even so she had the brightest blue eyes and the most sincere smile. Kagome instantly thought she was beautiful and trustworthy.

"This is Ami Mizuno, she's the smarty pants of the group. She can help you with your other subjects." Kagome returned the almost shy smile that the chin length blue haired girl gave her. Kagome could see the truth in Rei's words. Looking in her dark blue eyes she could almost feel the wheels turning with thoughts.

Kagome refocused as Rei moved on to introduce the last two girls. "This is Lita Kino." Rei pointed out the tallest girl who had auburn hair and warm brown eyes. Instead of bowing Lita stepped forward and gave Kagome a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet ya"

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome replied surprised by the strength of the girls shake.

"Lita, is a great cook and makes all our study snacks. Once you taste her cookies you'll be dying to study everyday." Rei said. "Finally this is Mina Aino. She's an attention hogging goofball. Maybe you can teach her how to properly say adages while you're here." Kagome bowed to the very pretty blond girl with the animated blue eyes as Mina did the same.

"Pay no attention to Rei" Mino stated flipping her long loose hair over her shoulder. "She's just jealous. I've told her time and time again. _You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it swim."_

Kagome bit her lip because she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping as the others snickered and hid their smiles behind their hands.

Mina didn't see what was so funny. "What? What did I say?"

Rei just shook her head and winked at Kagome. "See what did I tell you?"

-------

The girls stood at the top of the shrine steps and waved good bye to Kagome as she ran down them to her mother's waiting car as 8pm rolled around. Only when the car was gone did they take a seat on the top step to talk.

"Well what do you guys think?" Serena asked around a mouthful of the last cookie. She and Mina had gotten into a small wrestling match over the baked good.

"Something isn't right about her, her power whatever it really is, is to strong." Rei said before snatching the last bit of cookie out of Serena's hand and shoving it in her mouth before Serena could grab it.

"Hey!"

"Yes I agree Rei." Ami said over Serena's cry of outrage and Mina's giggles. "When I was helping her with her math every time she came across a difficult problem her energy spiked. I wish I could have pulled down my visor and ran a scan on her."

"Here Serena I saved an extra one for you." Lita said before giving the pouting girl a cookie.

"Hey what about me!" Mina's laughter at Serena dried up as she protested the favoritism.

Lita rolled her eyes and taking the whole bag out her jacket gave the remaining girls another cookie. "I saved some, I knew there would be whining. Jeez what are you guys going to do without me when we go to college?"

"Suffer, and probably flunk out. If I don't have your snacks I'll have no motivation to study." Serena said sadly while munching as Mina nodded her head in agreement.

"Can we stay on the subject of Kagome. You know the question of is she human or some dark demon entity bent on ruling earth." Rei said dryly

"Oh yeah that. Well she has power but she seemed real normal to me." Lita said nibbling her own cookie.

"Yeah, I thought she was sweet, but I could see some sadness in her…so maybe she's possessed by a demon and is trying to break her way out."

"Maybe….but why does her energy feel good?" Ami asked.

Mina screwed up her face while she thought about that. "Well maybe she not possessed but just has a broken heart! Yeah that's it, over some guy, maybe at her old school."

"Ugh, how do you go from her being possessed to broken hearted? Think for once Mina." Rei scoffed.

"Yeah and that doesn't explain her power." Lita threw in.

"Oh yeah…her power. I don't know where she got that. But I'll chew my words if I'm wrong about the broken heart."

"Mina I think that's 'I'll eat my words if I'm wrong'." Ami said chuckling.

"Well I mostly got good vibes from her." Serena said before standing up her expression serious. The other's soon followed. "She is powerful….and I feel the sadness Mina was talking about too but I don't feel any evil."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time they were able to hide their dark energy from us." Rei pointed out reasonably.

"True, but if Serena is right or even Mina for that matter where did a girl as young as her get so much power? If her power is all good….is it possible she could be a scout?" Ami posed the question and they all looked at Serena who was frowning.

"No….no she's not a scout at least not from this solar system, I would be able to tell."

"So you think she's a visiting scout or something….kind of like Galaxia and the scouts she had from all over." Mina suggested.

"Geesh don't even mention that name! If I don't here her name for a lifetime I'll be happy." Turning to head back to Rei's room, Lita tossed the comment over her shoulder as the others fell in step with her.

"Don't say that, Galaxia was one of us. One day when she's reborn she'll be a good scout like she was a long time ago." Serena with sadness in her voice admonished.

"Do you think Mina could be right Serena? Could she be a scout from another system?" Rei asked to take Serena's mind off Galaxia. Serena was to soft heart, feeling for even their worst enemy.

"It's possible….but no I don't think so, which leaves us back at square one."

"So what do we do?" Ami asked perplexed, she hated having puzzles without solving them.

"Nothing for now. We can't do anything, we have no proof and nothing strange has gone on around the city." Serena said shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess your right." Rei sighed but wasn't satisfied by a long shot. "Though I plan to keep a close eye on the _new girl_."

**AN:** Adage-proverbs, wise sayings or popular/known sayings (Mina is always messing them up)Yep I mix their Japenese and American names for the Sailor Moon chars**. I hope you enjoyed and review.** This is outlined to be a 15 Chap story. Like all my stories the 1st chap is short and the chaps will get longer as the story becomes more complex. **I know I know, I have other stories but I write (have more free time now YAY, what I feel at the moment)** on Fanfiction you can check my author page for progress on stories. As I said before any needed detail or history from the two anime's will be included when needed

For my SM readers this takes place after my story "No Friends No Future" and before "I Would Steal You." So Serena powers will be how I've progressed them in my series of stories.

Chap 2 Summary: "Down the Well" Inuyasha comes to get Kagome, Rei sees Inuyasha for the demon he is and follows then to the well.


	2. Down The Well

**Down the Well**

Kagome couldn't believe the weekend was almost here. It was Thursday and Inuyasha hadn't come to get her yet. At once she was proud of him for showing some restraint, on the other hand she worried that maybe he hadn't come because there was trouble on the other side. Well one more day wouldn't hurt she supposed. She planned to go as soon as class was out Friday maybe she would stay the whole week to make it up to everyone. Why today after her study group with Rei she was running by the store to get more ramen and supplies. Going back tomorrow would have to do. She had actually enjoyed the study groups, all two of them, with Rei's eclectic group of friends. It felt good to relax and feel…well like a normal teenage girl for a few hours. Shaking the useless thoughts out of her head she trudged on to her last period class.

--------

Inuyasha landed with a thud at the bottom of the well and cursed the little fox demon. "Damn runt!" Shippo had been holding on to his leg as he'd tired to leave causing him to fall over in the well and land on his ass instead of his feet like the well balanced half demon should. The others had begged him to wait the extra day like Kagome had asked him, but darn it she had been gone to long. He got up shaking his self off as he easily jumped out of the well. The others didn't understand, they needed Kagome right now. Naraku was to close, mocking them at every turn. In the four days she'd been gone the group had been in two confrontations with his puppets. This time the minions had actually sought them out _at the village_ as they waited on Kagome.

That wasn't a good thing. Tthey needed to take Naraku out and do it soon. He reluctantly put on the human clothes that were always left in the well house for him. He rarely used them since he rarely came over in the day time. But he knew Kagome was most likely at that school of hers. He knew and understood that some humans considered learning "important" but damn it Naraku was out there killing people left and right. That should be more important then some numbers and words. He quickly changed into the outfit and finished he left his sword hidden behind some rubble. No one came in here but Kagome's family but he didn't want to take the chance.

He cautiously eased out the well house and made his way to the front of the shrine tugging the hat further down on his ears as he went. Part of him knew he wasn't being fair to Kagome. He knew how much she gave up to come fight with them. But damn it they needed her…he needed her. He let out a low growl as he started down the steps startling an old woman coming up. He just stuffed his hands further down the restricting jean pockets and hurried down the steps.

On one hand he couldn't wait for the battle with Naraku to end. He was tired of this shit, the trickery never knowing when the demented half demon would strike. However, on the other hand…the fight with Naraku was the only thing keeping Kagome near him. What reason would she have to visit him if there was no fight….not that he really cared…

'Fuh! Damn distracting wench!" Again for his out burst he got disapproving stares as he walked down the side walk. He made his way down the first alley he could find and hopped atop the building. He could travel much faster this way and wouldn't have to put up with all the humans looking at him. He still wasn't overly comfortable thinking and dealing with "feelings", so he tired to shove thoughts of Kagome out of his head as he headed for her school.

-------

Rei was let out of last period a little early, which in it's self was rare and odd. The nuns usually went by the book on stuff like that. But Sister Mary had waved them out the class five minutes early with a smile on her face. Rei made her way over to a tree and sat under it's shade. She would wait for Kagome so they could head over to the last study session of the week. Ah, Kagome…Rei still didn't know what to think about the girl. So far she hadn't done anything weird. She tended to have a far away look in her eyes sometimes but other then that Rei found her to be quite normal. Plus no strange attacks had happened in the city either.

Maybe she and the others were concerned about nothing. So what if the girl had a ton of spiritual energy…there was no law against that. Yeah, she seemed sad sometimes and even like she had a secret to hide but again what was so odd about that? She was a teenage girl after all. Angst and heart break were a constant part of a young girl's life. Rei should have been the last person judging others for keeping secrets. She was a Sailor Scout for goodness sake and barely a sole outside the group knew. Maybe they were simply over reacting. It was hard to enjoy peace when you rarely had it. They needed to learn to relax. Maybe everything _was_ over now since Serena had defeated Chaos….besides what could be worse then that?

Rei came out of her musing when she heard the bell toll. Within seconds she watched as the girls start trailing out the doors. Spotting Kagome she lazily stood up intending to wave her new friend over. But even from this distance she could tell that Kagome was distracted again and was holding her books to her chest, her head down with a little frown on her face. Rei figured waving wouldn't do and made a step forward when she saw Kagome's head jerk up and her eyes go wide.

The girl in question turned her head to the right and a smile spread across her face only to be replaced seconds later with a look of concern even as she made her way over the person Rei couldn't see. Apparently some of their other classmates could see who Kagome was walking towards and some stopped and pointed followed by giggles. Instantly Rei knew that whoever Kagome was heading to see was a guy. From time to time a student's boyfriend would pop up. Being that they went to an all girl's school…well you can imagine the commotion it usually caused.

Rei frowned and took the two steps back to the tree circling around it to the other side to get a view of Kagome and her visitor. As a right of girldom they had all hounded and teased Kagome about having a boyfriend. She had blushed and assured them time and time again that she didn't. So who was coming to school for her and making the other girls giggle.

Rei peeked around the tree and blinked. She saw a rather cute, from what she could see not covered from his baseball cap, boy heatedly talking to Kagome. He had his arms crossed and exuded an air of confidence and authority and he didn't look to happy with Kagome. Kagome for her part was shifting from foot to foot nervously and kept looking around. She was also constantly shaking her head no to the boy. Rei automatically rephrased in her head. He was no boy but a young man. He had to be 3 to 4 years older then Kagome…just who the hell was he? Rei watched as he suddenly reached out and grabbed Kagome by the arm. She dug in her heels but he dragged her several feet anyway. Rei was just about to step out when Kagome tightened her lips and harshly slapped his hand from her arm. Rei watched the previously mild mannered girl put her hands on her hips and proceeded to give the guy a tongue lashing.

The guy actually took a step back from the girl and lost the color in his face. Interesting…Rei thought as she stepped back behind the tree. He actually looked afraid of Kagome for a moment and Rei noticed that her energy aura spiked as she become angry at the guy. Kagome's rebellion didn't last long for the guy's face suddenly became furious and that's when Rei say it.

The guy's aura flashed to life as if a switch had been thrown on. His glow was a deep red and Rei felt the power wash over her even with the distance. A shiver of unease went down her spine and she gasped…his power…whatever it was, wasn't human! Rei got over her shock and went into scout mode. Narrowing her eyes she concentrated and sent out a little of her power to see if she could get a better reading from him. All that accomplished was him flicking his head like something was bothering him and Kagome seemed to stiffen looking hurriedly around but then they both relaxed and went back to arguing.

"Damn." Rei didn't like the feel of his energy. She couldn't say it felt truly "bad" but it definitely didn't feel "good" either. As she watched his hat seemed to dematerialize becoming almost invisible. She put out a little more energy then gasped as she saw what was under the hat. "He has ears!" Rei whispered to herself. She had seen what looked liked dog ears poking through his extremely silver hair. He was some kind of demon. She peeked back around and saw the guy…the demon grab Kagome once again and try to drag her away and noticed something else. He had claws! Kagome struggled for a couple of feet then brushed off his hand again. With a sigh of resignation and another quick glance around Kagome started following him from the grounds stuffing her books in her bag as she went.

Rei wasted no time in following. Maybe Kagome was still the innocent in all this. It was more then possible that she didn't even know the guy wasn't of this world. If that was the case and he was using Kagome for some evil purpose Rei would have to protect her. She of course thought of contacting the others but didn't want to lose sight of her query by ducking in somewhere and calling the girls on her communicator. However Rei didn't have to wait long before the pair made a move. Barely two blocks from the school the demon scum suddenly snatched Kagome in an alley. Rei broke into a little jog to catch up, bumping people as she went. Coming to the alley she peeked around the corner and blinked…they were gone. She cautiously stepped further in the dead end and checked that there were no back doors to the buildings they could have slipped in. She saw none and was stumped until a raised voice made her look up. There on top of the building was Kagome and the demon arguing again. Rei hid behind a dumpster just in case they glanced down.

Though she should have been she wasn't prepared when the demon leaped between the alley to the other building. The jump was quick and Rei barely saw that Kagome was wrapped around his back. "Great just what I need." Wasting no time she hid her book bag behind the dumpster to retrieve later. She couldn't even remember how many books she'd lost over the years when she had to drop everything and run off to a fight. Those damn books were expensive! That task done she quickly whispered the words that turned her into a scout. She stayed behind the dumpster hoping it would block some of her powers glow. Still kneeling she opened her communicator pressing the blue color button. After only seconds a face popped on screen.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Ami immediately knew something must be for Rei never used the communicator unless it was Scout related.

"Look I don't have much time. I'm turning on my tracker. Get everyone together and start following. It's about Kagome. She seems to be in the presence of a demon and I'm going to follow them."

"What but wait-."

Ami was cut off as Rei cut the communication and hit the tiny tracking button. She didn't have time to explain more. Hopping up on the dumpster to give her leverage she then sprang to the top of the building smirking, two could play the demon's game. Catching her bearings she saw that the demon and Kagome were already four buildings away.

"Whoever you are buddy today isn't your lucky day." With that she firmed her lips and got a running start bounding over the roof tops after them.

-------

Inuyasha and Kagome dropped down in an alley a block from the shrine and Kagome quickly slipped off his back. She didn't even look at him she was so livid. She hadn't spoken a single word the entire trip and she didn't intended to until they reached the house and she could yell at him like she really wanted to.

Inuyasha knew the possibility of getting "sat" when they reached her house was strong and he mentally tired to prepare himself. He hadn't meant to make a scene at her school but he had been so angry by the time he'd gotten there. He had first gone to her old school only to smell no trace of her scent. He had been confused and angry. After all she had come back because she said she needed to be at school and now she wasn't there. He had lucked up on seeing one of her friends on what Kagome had told him once was their "gym" grounds. He had got the attention of the girl and demanded she tell him where Kagome was.

Apparently all modern girls were as smart mouthed as Kagome. After the girl had rambled and told him off he had finally got her to at least point in which direction Kagome's new school was in. Pissed he had taken to the roof tops again, stopping whenever he saw what looked like a school building and sniffing for her scent. The longer he went without her scent the angrier he'd become. Where the hell was she? Finally finding her he had been in no mood for her to resist coming with him. Now he was in the dog house. Finally they reached the yard to the house.

"Come on Kagome, we don't have time let's just go straight to the well." She just turned and glared at him. He promptly he shut up and followed her into the house. No one was in the home yet. Souta was still at school, her mother was at work and her grandfather was still attending to shrine duties. She barely heard the screen shut before she rounded on him.

"How dare you come and cause a scene like that!"

"Calm down I was upset when I couldn't find you. Who told you to switch schools anyway!"

"Baka, I told you I was switching schools! That was the whole reason I needed to stay the whole week." Kagome started opening cabinets in the kitchen and snatching down ramen and other non perishable goods.

"You did not."

"I did too, you were to busy fuming because I said I would be gone a whole week. You probably weren't paying attention! Here put this stuff in the bag." She motioned to her travel bag that she'd pulled out of a kitchen closet. Then she threw a couple of can goods at him hoping he wouldn't catch them.

He did of course he reflexes being what they were. "Hey that could have hit me."

"I wish." She mumbled under her breath as she headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I need to grab a few things and more medical supplies." She yelled down already busy going through the bathroom medicine cabinet. Gathering up the few things she saw she headed to her room and hurriedly snatched a few changes of underwear and bathing supplies. She stomped back down the stairs a few minutes later snatching the bag out of his lap to shove her things in it.

"Uh, Kagome."

"What!" She barked at him.

"Where's the rest of the ramen….is that all your bringing back."

She jerkily zipped the bag and tired to count to ten…she only made it to five. "You have some nerve! Yes that is all the ramen I have. I was going to pick up more food and medical stuff tonight but now we'll jut have to do without all thanks to you! I was coming back as soon as school got out tomorrow. You however just couldn't wait."

Inuyasha's ear's flattened. He was sure she would have sat him if they had been outside. He swallowed and said the words he had over the years learned to use. "I'm sorry Kagome…we need you over there. Naraku sent demons and puppets twice to the village while you were gone."

"What?" Kagome stopped writing the letter to her family and looked up at him with worry. "Is everyone all right….Keade?"

"Yeah, the old bag is fine along with all the rest of the villagers. A couple of buildings got smashed up but that's all."

"He…sent them to the village….I ….this is getting out of hand. He has to be stopped."

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Things are coming to a head. The quicker we find him the better. Then when this is over you can go to school all you want."

"Okay…I wasn't trying to not come it's just..." Kagome suddenly seemed tired, drained, resigned. "Your right. School will just have to wait until this is finished. Things can't go on forever…it's already been close to two years. I can't keep doing this."

Inuyasha saw the tears welling up. He couldn't take those. He also was trying to not focus on her statement. It was clear that she couldn't wait until this was over so she could get back to her "real" life.

"Fuh, well finish writing your note and let's go. The quicker we get back the quicker we can start searching for the maggot."

Kagome nodded and watched as Inuyasha picked up her bag. As an after thought she added a line to her note. Sighing she put it on a refrigerator with a magnet. She took one last look around the kitchen then giving him a small nod and a smaller smile started off towards the door. She had made up her mind then and there that today would be the last time she saw her home until this war with Naraku was over. She couldn't live the double lives anymore…something had to give.

-------

Rei felt like a thief in the night. Only she was the hero and it was barely afternoon yet. She refused to de-transform and so had to sneak around the temple avoiding its guest and care takers. She didn't need people yelling there was a Sailor on the grounds and announcing her to the two she was stalking. Once she realized where they were headed she had went around the wooded area of the shrine to get to the living quarters. It had been a relief she wouldn't have to walk up another long flight of temple steps. She had enough trouble with her own. Subsequently she'd made it to the house before they did and hid in the bushes right outside the door. She had seen them walk up and go in and had to admit that Kagome didn't look in any distress. Was she part of whatever was going on after all? Rei had too many questions and not enough answers.

Almost before the door closed she started hearing screaming. It was an argument not an attack. Even so she couldn't really make out the words. She sat and waited hoping the girls were well on their way. Again they surprised her by coming out the house less then ten minutes later. The "thing" holding a stuffed yellow back pack and Kagome looking sad. They started walking towards the back of the house and Rei gave them a sixty second head start before she followed. There was nothing really for her to take cover behind so if they glanced back that would be all she wrote for her sleuthing. Good thing they seemed to be focused on their destination…an old well house. They went in and Rei hurried to catch the door before it shut all the way. She just held it open a tad giving them time to go further in before she followed.

-------

"Turn around."

"What?" Kagome asked distracted by her decision and a host of other problems running through her head.

"I need to change out of these damn clothes you make me where when I come here."

"Oh please. I thought you were in a rush? Just change already."

"No. You always have a fit when there's even a slight chance me or Miroku might see you naked. I want the same consideration."

Kagome rolled her eyes and slowly turned her back to him. "That's different, your both males and I'm _not_ a pervert like Miroku. Besides when did you learn the definition of 'considerate.'"

"Real funny Kagome. I'll remind you about that the next time your tired and want a ride on my back."

Rei listened to their weird yet playful and comfortable conversation and her hopes that Kagome wasn't in with the demon begin to evaporate. Was this Miroku another demon? Just how many of them were there? Rei peeked from behind her hiding spot in time to see the demon emerge in a strange and if she had to say so tacky red outfit. The hat was off and sure enough there were his ears. Closer now she even saw his fangs as he spoke to Kagome who was out of Rei's sight. She then watched him retrieve a sword sheath and attach it to his waste. Great he had a physical weapon along with whatever his demon powers were. This just kept getting worse and worse. Rei focused back in on their conversation. She needed to get as much info about them as she could.

"Are you ready?" Kagome said know sounding like the impatient one.

"Yeah I'm ready. Remind me when we get there to kill Shippo."

"Kill Shippo….why?"

"Lets just say the brat has it coming to him."

"Leave Shippo alone Inuyasha whatever he did is probably because he's scared. If two attacks occurred like you said…he's probably just extra frightened."

"Oh he'll be freighted all right when I get back and stick Tessaiga up his ass-."

"Save it Inuyasha. You know I won't let you hurt him. Besides we all need to focus on finding Naraku and putting an end to this."

"Fine but I don't care what you say…when I find Naraku I definitely plan to put Tessaiga up _his ass!_

"Well you won't get any arguments out of me there. Come on lets go." Kagome went to climb on top of the well she always liked to go feet first when she

could but Inuyasha pushed her out the way. "Hey ladies first."

He gave her a cocky grin that she rarely saw anymore. "I don't see any ladies….just a bit-."

"Don't you dare!" Kagome cut him off and with a push sent him over the well. The soft white light blazed up and Kagome briefly closed her eye. There was a light

grin on her face. They rarely teased each other anymore. It felt good because she had a feeling they wouldn't have much time for it coming up "The baka." She

said fondly as she climbed up top and jumped down.

Rei watched as the light engulfed them both. She wasn't sure what happened but they were both gone. She stayed hidden for another few minutes just in case it

was a trick. Slowly she approached the old well and looked down its depths. Nothing….they were gone.

------

Serena and the girls were used to sneaking so they didn't have to much trouble making it back to the well house Rei had said she was in. It helped they were still

in civilian clothes. Ami had been walking out the school when Rei had buzzed her allowing her to take the call right away. She had rounded up the other girls

then they had raced to Lita's car and begin tracking Rei. Now they had finally caught up to her. Serena and Mina had whined and complained the entered way

up the shrine steps. Even Ami had to admit those were a lot of steps, at least twenty more then at Rei's shrine. When they walked in they saw Rei standing at an

old well looking down it. Serena immediately ran to her.

"Rei what's going on? Where's Kagome."

"That's a darn good question." Rei said turning around. "Okay everyone listen up, I only want to go over this once." Rei proceeded to tell them a quick summary of everything that had goen on. When she finished everyone went into rapid questions, everyone that is but Ami. The blue haired girl transformed and immediately pulled down her computer visor and began taking readings on the well.

"He had dog ears and silver hair? Was he cute?"

"Mina that not the point he was a demon! He flew across buildings better then one of us. He has claws and fangs." That made everyone quiet…for five seconds.

"So was he cute or not?" Mina repeated frowning.

"Yeah…I bet his ears were adorable." Serena chimed in as she imagined playing with them.

"I…you guys are impossible!" Rei fumed but couldn't stop a small grin from surfacing. "Yeah he was cute. Happy now?"

"Yes!" Both Serena and Mina shouted.

"Good now we can get down to business." Lita said besides Ami looking down the well. "Now what was this cute doggy demon's name again?"

"Inuyasha I heard her call him that a couple of times." As Rei repeated the name she frowned. "Guys…that names sounds familiar to me…I just can't place it."

"Well are you sure they didn't mention where they were going?" Lita asked pulling on Mina's shirt as the girl leaned over the rim of the well a little to far.

"No, he just referred to here as being different then where ever he was from. That Kagome made him wear different clothes here."

"Do you have any readings yet Ami?" Serena asked chewing her bottom lip. She really didn't want any new trouble. Chaos hadn't been that long ago and she was happy with the way things were.

Ami frowned and put her visor back up giving the group a bleak look. "I'm afraid I do. The reading I got are similar to the time rift readings I logged when the black moon was here. I crossed referenced and it's almost the same."

"You think there from the Black moon?" Mina asked confused?

"No…just that this may be some kind of time rift like the one the Black moon used to get to our time. Which means this well could lead anywhere in time."

"Wow….okay. So what should we do?"

"Follow them of course Lita."

"How can you be so sure Rei? We don't even know what we're dealing with?" Mina cautioned.

"Well we do know that where ever 'there' is a demon lives and possibly more. Kagome mentioned several names."

"Well do we really care? At least their over "wherever" causing trouble and not here." Lita stated firmly.

"Yes but with this time rift open as it apparently is demons or whatever else on the other side could come back at any moment." Ami reasonably pointed out.

"That's true." Conceding Lita sat on the edge of the well.

"Not only that, I'm still not convinced Kagome isn't in any danger. Even with all I've seen and heard I just didn't get the feeling that her power was evil."

"I agree with you Rei…I didn't feel that from her either." Serena said her eyes half closed in thought.

"Then we can't just leave her. Maybe she's being controlled or the demon's are using her for something."

"Rei I hear what you're saying but should we risk it for someone we barely know?" Lita had liked Kagome but she liked and loved her fellow scouts more.

Rei was about to reply but Mina cut her off, this arguing was getting them no where. "What do you think Serena." Mina would let their leader decide what they should do.

"Well….Rei's right we can't abandon Kagome when she may be in trouble. I think we should at least try to check it out."

"Okay fine, it's that's what you want." Lita wouldn't argue with Serena only back her all the way. Since it was decided she didn't believe in wasting time. "**_Jupiter Star Power_**!

"**_Venus Star Power!_** Mina followed suit.

"**_Mars Star Power!_** Rei who was never one to be left behind transformed also.

The bright colors of red, orange, and green overlapped each other and were so bright all together that they could be seen spilling out the cracks of the well house. When the light diminished the room was full of Sailor Scouts…except for one.

"Oh for the love of- why didn't you transform Serena?" Rei shouted at the girl.

"Sorry." Serena said sheepishly grinning nevertheless. "I just really like watching the colors."

"Great…all the demons have to do is flash fireworks and our leader will be won over." Rei cracked under her breathe. The others heard and couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey I heard that Rei! **_Moon Eternal Power!"_** As they watched Serena transform they all could see how Serena could love the colors, for hers were beautiful. All the colors in the rainbow flashed as she transformed. As her energy flowed over them they all felt warm, safe and relaxed. Her light shone brighter then them all combined…then again she was Sailor Moon.

"Okay what now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I guess we just jump on in." Venus said shrugging. Sailor moon nodded and started climbing up only to have Mars pull her back.

"No, one of us will go first, we don't know what to expect." Sailor Moon nodded without argument and stepped back. When they were in scout mode it was their job above all others to protect her. She hated that it meant they had to put themselves in danger before her. But she also knew her duty, she would stand back and let them do their jobs.

"I'll go first." Jupiter volunteered and without climbing on top she nimbly jumped up then down the well. They all held thier breathes but after a few second all they heard is her feet hit the ground.

"Are you okay Jupiter!" Sailor Moon yelled out concern dripping in her voice.

"Yeah!" Jupiter voice echoed as she yelled up the cylinder. "This darn thing is deep. But nothing happened."

"Can you get back up?" Mina again was leaning to far over and this time Rei pulled her back by her fuku.

"I don't know…it's deep." Jupiter let her tiara sparkle with lighting and finally saw the ladder off to the side. "Guys there's a ladder, I can climb back up."

The others looked and sure enough there was a ladder off to the side. They had been so busy arguing and thinking ahead that they hadn't notice. While Jupiter climbed back up the others discussed what to do.

"Well now what? When Kagome and this Inuyasha jumped a white light flashed."

"Hmmm, Mars is it possible they carried some kind of power source with them. You know something to trigger the rift to open." Ami asked deep in thought taking another reading of the well.

"No….well maybe. They had this huge book bag anything could have been in it."

"So you're thinking that the well may require more power to open." Venus was quick to grasp a concept in Scout mode.

"Right…but I just figured as scouts we give off power automatically. I thought that would be enough to open it." Ami said chagrined.

"Okay…I get where you're going. I'll go down too." Venus hopped on the seal and yelled down. "Watch out below!" Before jumping down. Jupiter who was half way up saw the girl fly past her and got an to intimate look at the under side of her skirt

"You could have just used the ladder Mina." Lita grumbled as she started back down.

"But what fun would that be?' Venus teased.

"Anything you guys?"

"No, nothing Rei."

"I'll go down to." Mercury said. She opted to use the ladder. Unlike the others her first thought was of getting a broken ankle? When she reached the bottom she and the other's sent out a gentle flare of their powers and still nothing happened. "Nothing you guys, send Mars down."

Mars looked at Serna and patted her arm. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

Sailor Moon nodded as she watched Rei climb down the ladder. Serena waited 60 seconds then couldn't hold her self back from following.

Rei dropped the last few feet to the well floor and turned around. It was lit up by Jupiter's tiara again. "What have you guys tired?"

"Jut giving off a little of our power. Let all try it again but remember just a small amount…anything else is to dangerous in this small space." Mercury cautioned..

"Okay." On the count of three they all started glowing and let off pluses of their energy…with no results.

"Damn!" Jupiter exclaimed. She was tired of being in this hole not to mention every time they used their power the little well got very hot.

"It didn't work again?"

They all whipped around at the voice to see Sailor Moon hanging from the ladder.

"Who told you to come down here?" Rei demanded.

"I'm sorry Mars but I was afraid it would work and take all of you and leave me here."

"It's alright Serena I was going to call you down anyway." Ami said frustrated with no results. Sailor Moon smiled gratefully before jumping the last few feet to the floor. "Come on guys lets try it again with Serena."

Serena took a step that brought her to the others and grabbed a hand on each side of her. "Guys maybe it's like a sailor transport, maybe we need to be connected for it to work." Everyone shrugged and grabbed hands, they figured it couldn't hurt. On the count of three they tried again. Their colors shimmering over one another. After about tens seconds they stopped and dropped hands.

"Dang it, it's not working." Mina said starching her head.

"Yep, nothing." Serena said pouting.

Ami sighed and looked up at the top of the well, her shoulders sagging. "We'll maybe it's for the best. I'm starting to think that we should tell the Outers what we're up to anyway. If we can get the rift open who knows if we can come back later. At least someone should know where we wen-"

She never finished her sentence for the floor fell from under their feet and they were swallowed by a bright white light.

**AN: Well there you go. Okay please review who's who (chap one AN notes- when they change _if_ you're not familiar with Sailor Moon for I'll be using their scout names and regular names interchangeable when their transformed, as the story goes on). **

Hope you enjoyed. Yes I know I used different power phrases, I will through out. The original Japan one say's "Jupiter Make Up" etc for everyone. I didn't like the way it read, so I used the American version. Either way just go with the flow LOL. The rest of the story will be more all inclusive, once they all get together. Also try to remember the ages while reading this they are older then when each anime started. All late teens or order, so while I want humor and goofiness I don't want them to act **too** young especially considering that both groups have been through some horrible, tragic adult things and would overall be a little more adult minded…when they need to be J OH I decided to take Luna and Artimes out this story, I forgot they are not in _my_ SM series of stories (yet, I have them showing up differently and later in Love Everlasting) Sorry folks I will also go change that info on the first chapter.

**Next Chap- Demons & Sailors-**Inuyasha's gang and the Sailors meet face to face. Will their powers clash? More importantly will Miroku be able to survive a heart attack when he sees so many pretty girls in short skirts?


	3. Demons & Sailors

**Demons & Sailors**

Kagome sat in the small hut that was Kaede's surrounded by her mismatched friends. They were catching her up on what Naraku had been doing while she was gone as they waited on the stew Sango had helped Kaede prepare. Shippo who had grown a whole foot over the two years and wasn't that little anymore sat cuddled against her side instead of laying in her lap. He had stopped _that_ behavior a little more then a year ago at Inuyasha's teasing. Kagome agreed that at eight he shouldn't be in her lap all the time but part of her also missed it.

Suddenly Shippo jerked up, cutting Miroku off and adamantly started talking. "Then Kagome I actually hurt the puppet with some of my fox magic! I'm getting better and better. Soon I'll be fighting right by your side and Naraku won't stand a chance!"

"Calm down you runt." Inuyasha said as he paced behind Shippo and thumped him on the head. "You can't take on Naraku til you can get past me and we all know that will never happen."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned to placate a dejected looking Shippo. "Ignore him, he's probably just jealous that he wasn't as talented as you were at his age. I think what you did was great. Keep up the good work so you can help us bring an end to Naraku." She shot Inuyasha a look that told him if he dared say a word he would be sat. She hadn't sat him in over six months but after what he'd pulled today over in her time she was looking for a good reason to speak the command.

He just grunted and shook his head dropping his self to the floor and sitting with his arms and legs crossed. Just as suddenly he sprang back up his hand going to rest on Tessaiga while Kagome stiffened. Miroku and Kaede tensed looking at the door and Shippo bit his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?' Sango asked only to go quiet as her own eyes widened when she felt what every one else was feeling.

Miroku slowly stood up fingering the beads that held his wind tunnel at bay. "I feel a power…a big one."

"Fucking yeah a big one!" Inuyasha gritted to his teeth already striding to the door. By now everyone was on their feet.

"Is it Naraku?" Sango asked reaching to grab her weapon off the huts wall before hurrying after her friends.

"I'm not sure but it's coming from the well!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder as she raced out the door.

Sango followed yellowing over her shoulder for Kirara to stay and watch over Kaede and Shippo.

-------

"That's it Serena no more pigging out for you. Now can you get off of my legs before I never walk again!"

"Rei that was just mean!" Serena lamented as she untangled herself and stood up. The others were soon up checking themselves for injuries. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah fine but if anyone asks I don't want to go on that ride again." Mina said checking her sailor shoes for scuffs.

"What happened?" Lita asked as she sparked her tiara so they could all see better.

"I don't know Lita I'm checking now." True enough Ami had her computer out already taking readings. "It looks as if we opened the rift. The readings over here are similar but not quite the same. I'm 90 sure we've traveled to a different time frame."

"Only 90? From you…that has me worried Ami. You're usually all or nothing." Lita shook her head frowning."

Rei firmed her lips as her hands came in contact with the rope ladder. "Well girls there's only one way to be 100 sure and that's to go on up.

The three girls already standing outside the well turned around as they heard Mina squeak followed by a thud as she hit the ground. Mina lay on the ground rubbing her head as Lita stepped out the well and stood over her.

"What did you do that for?"

"Hey look blondie I'm your best bud and all but I've seen enough of your backside for one day. You were taking to long so I gave you a little _push_ in the right direction." Lita grinned then reached a hand down to help Mina up.

Mina scowled but took the offered hand still rubbing her head. "Yeah well next time keep your pushes to yourself."

"Guys focus…look around you." At Rei's stern voice the two looked around for the first time. They were standing next to the well in a field of grass…tall grass and a line of thick trees that marked the beginning of a forest. No shrine…no well shed… no nothing but grass and trees.

"Oh crap!" Mina said in shock covering up her mouth.

"That's one way to put it." Rei said twisting her mouth. "Now we need to find out where Kagome and that Inuyasha guy went."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Ami said monitoring the three dots of kinetic heat on her screen that showed life forms heading their way.

"Ami's right…their coming." Serena said quietly speaking her first words.

Soon the scouts heard the rustle of the leaves as the "beings" drew closer.

"Okay girls, get ready for anything." Mina said quickly going into her second in command mode. The four scouts formed a defensive line in front of Serena, Lita standing right in front blocking the smaller girl from view. Serena wanted to protest that she wouldn't be able to see but wisely kept her mouth shut. In defensive positions they waited. They didn't have to wait long as four people and the biggest cat they had ever seen tumbled out the brush at nearly the same time.

------

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha demanded his sword brandished. His eyes went wide at the site that greeted him only to narrow with suspicion a moment later.

Kagome eyes were popping to. She had stepped out the forest holding an arrow taunt and now her arm lowered confusion evident in her face.

Sango blinked a couple of times but kept her guard up. Her first thought was that these "strangers" looked human enough and even wore clothes similar to Kagome's time, but then again it could all be a trick of Naraku's.

Miroko for his part had forgotten all about unleashing his beads as his hand went to his chest covering his heart. He had never seen so much exposed female leg at one time in his life!

The two groups stood a mere 30 feet apart staring at each other before Lita hands on both hips boldly stepped up. "_I am the Sailor Solider of **Lighting**. Standing for **might** and **justice**. **I am Sailor Jupiter**!_

_Serena hopped up and down trying to see over Lita's shoulder's, she wanted to see the boy with dog ears!_

Ami her chin pointed proudly went next. "**_I am_** _**Sailor Mercury, **The Sailor Solider of **Matter**. I will always stand for **truth** and **justice**!_

_Serena really wanted her turn now. She was hopping from foot to foot, biting her lower lip._

With a swirl of blond hair that left her standing with one hand on her hip and the other pointed at the stunned audience Mina spoke up. "_And I am the Sailor Solider of **Love**! Standing for **love** and **beauty**. **I am Sailor Venus!"** She gave her captive audience a wink to end it off._

_Serena pouted and stomped her foot when she saw Mina wink…she had wanted to use that this time!_

Rei rolled her eye's at both Mina's and Serena's antics. She firmed her lips into a strict line before sternly starting her introduction. "_The Sailor Solider of **Fire**, I stand for **love** and **balance**. **I am Sailor Mars!"**_

Serena held her breath as her protectors dutiful parted as she stepped forward, it was finally her turn. She blinked a couple of times then gave them her brightest smile. "_I am the **Eternal Sailor Solider** who will always stand for **love** and **justice**. **I am the one called Sailor Moon!"**_

------

They all stood in silence after the Scouts gusty intro's. Miroku chest pains had increased. Sango was confused even more…were they enemy's or not? Inuyasha felt the same way and whenever he was confused he showed it by acting mad. Kagome was standing there with her eyes narrowed. She had a nagging suspicion that she knew these people. Well of course she _knew of_ the Scouts. Who lived in Japan and didn't know of them! They had been relatively quiet for two years now. Yep quiet right after that Galaxia fiasco which had happened a couple of months _before_ she first fell down the well. Still she had a feeling that she should know the people standing in front of her personally.

"I don't have time for pretty speeches. Who sent you!" Inuyash took a few steps closer and the girls closed ranks around Serena again, this time with Rei in the front.

"We'll ask all the questions. Hand over Kagome and then we'll talk."

"Hell no! You're not touching Kagome! I'll shred you all before you put a hand on her!" Inuyasha started advancing and Kagome latched onto his arm trying to stop him.

"Bring it on dog…uh boy…demon! We can handle anything you got!" Lita bellowed out

Inuyasha just growled and dragged Kagome a couple more feet closer to the group of strangely dressed girls. "Inyasha….wait." Kagome tired to plead with him. She remembered seeing what the Sailor Soldiers could do on TV. If these were really them…well Inuyasha against all five of them…wouldn't stand a chance.

"Get off me wench, I'm gonna teach these pets of Naraku's a lesson." He shook Kagome off and she stumbled, falling to the ground when her heel stepped down on a big rock."

"That's it. I won't let you treat Kagome that way and get away with it, your toast!" Rei was livid when she saw Kagome hit the dirt. She let her energy spark to life and brought her hands up ready to attack.

Instantly Kagome was sure that she knew them. Sailor Moon's brilliant smile and Mar's energy was a dead give a way. She didn't know _how_ but she knew with a certainty _who_ they were. Inuyasha started to run forward and she saw the fire spark to life in Rei's hand and didn't have a choice. "_Inuyasha_ _sit_!"

"Damn it!" He got the cruse word out right before his face hit the ground.

-----

Serena ignored the shouts and warning of her friends and found herself kneeling next to the fallen demon. "Oh you poor thing are you all right?"

Kagome had made it over to Inuyasha by now to. "Serena…is that you?"

Serena stood up and smiled uneasily as the other girls came up behind her. "Uh…why do you ask?"

"It is you!" Kagome laughed her hand going to her mouth as Sango and Miroku made their way over as Inuyasha slowly sat up. "And it's Ami, Lita and Mina and you to Rei. You guys are the Sailor Scouts? What on earth are you guys doing here?"

"You mean to tell me you know these asses?" Inuyasha stood up rubbing his face and the girls instantly put a little more room between them.

"Yeah I know them. There the new friends I was telling you about."

-------

"But Kagome…how can they be here. Did they use the well?" Sango asked visible more relaxed now that Kagome had claimed the strangers.

"Yes, they did Sango. They are no mere humans they suppose spiritual powers and magic….I felt it all the way in Kaede's hut." Miroku found his tongue and attempted to sound as cool and causal as he normally did. Giving the new girls a his "wise" look that he hoped they found attractive.

"I'm not sure how they got here but your right they are more then just human. Their sailor soldiers." When her answer got her only blank stares from her two companions she went on to explain. "In my time they fight demon's and save the earth from creepy people who want to take it over. They have special powers…you might as well call them magical. No one on my side can explain it really either."

"I thought you said there weren't any demon's in your time?" Inuyasha questioned, since that had been one of the first questions he'd asked her when they'd meet years ago.

"Well…not quite demons like you. It's hard to explain most of the demons they fight come from outer space or something." Kagome wasn't so sure of her own explanation and turned to the Scouts for confirmation. "Uh…it's that right?"

"Yeah…kinda…if it makes you feel better." Lita remarked blandly. She was still keeping a weary eye on the dog boy.

"I don't understand…you mean the demons live in the clouds?" Sango was getting a headache. Even after two years there was a lot she didn't understand about Kagome's time but she tired for her friends sake."

"Uh…well outer space is beyond the clouds. Oh I don't know how to explain it and it doesn't matter. These people are the good guys. They've saved the whole world and Tokyo in particular a bunch of times from major disaster. What ever their reason for being here I'm sure it's not to cause trouble."

"So Kagome let me get this right. You're saying that they are female warriors like my dear Sango here?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, you can think of them like that!"

Miroku closed his eyes and tilted his head back, hands clasped together in front of him. "Oh great Budda my prayers have been answered! You've sent the prettiest warrior women that I could have dreamed up to our aid. Budda surely is great!"

The girls giggles were cut off as the sound of Sango slapping the back of Miroku's head could be heard. "Now is not the time monk!"

Miroku wisely inched away before answering. "Sango…you misunderstood. I was merely thanking Budda for sending more warriors to our aid in the fight against Narku. If they are as formidable as Kagome say's they'll be a big help."

"Yeah right! As if these girls in short skirts would be a challenge for Naraku." Inuyasha snorted.

Rei wanted answers and was tired of all the nonsense and the insults. "Who is Naraku? Who said we'd help _you_ with anything? Where the heck is _here_ and what are _you_ doing here Kagome?"

"Well it's a long story." Kagome sighed.

"Yeah well we've got some time. I thought you'd been kidnapped. I saw you arguing with 'mr. personality' here outside of school. Because of my miko and sailor powers I could see him for the demon he was. I followed you back to the shrine and saw you two disappear down the well. I called the others and we came here to rescue you."

"Praise be to Budda! Another lovely Miko is in our mist." Apparently Miroku hadn't moved far enough away for he felt the sting of Sango's hand again.

"Oh I'm sorry I worried you! Inuyasha just took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting him…well I was hoping he wouldn't come until Friday but he's never been known for his patience."

"How can either of you travel the time wrap? How long have you been going back and forth?" Ami asked perplexed that they still had no answers. She dared to step forward her visor back down as she slowly walked around Inuyasha running a scan. "Hmmm, his DNA structure is strange….it's a combination of human strains and some strains that are not in my data base."

"I'm a half demon you nitwit!"

Ami stopped in her tracks and her mouth gaped open for one of the few times of her life. It wasn't that he'd yelled at her…she just couldn't believe he'd called her a nitwit.

"Hey no name calling." Mina admonished giving the doggie demon a winning smile. "By the way can I touch your ears?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs and growled. "Try it and die!"

"Oh for pete's sake! Mina keep your hands off the demon and demon…you keep your threats to yourself before we forget that Kagome knows you." Rei shouted.

"Kagome." Ami over with her chagrin of being called an idiot interrupted. "Do you know exactly what time period we're in?"

"Uh, yeah. We're in feudal Japan about 500 years ago."

"Five hundred years!" Serena said mouth gapping open.

Rei's brow furrowed as she concentrated on her history lessons. Five hundred years ago….hmmm. Suddenly it came to her. "Wait a minute…there is a myth about a dog demon with silver hair…who betrayed a priestess of great power and she pent him to a tree in an eternal sleep."

"Rei are you going where I think your going with this?" Lita shook her head to clear it, it was hard enough to believe they were so far in the past but now Rei was trying to say they were standing next to a living myth?

"I told you guys his name sounded familiar. The name of the dog demon in that myth was Inuyasha. It was said that he was the son of a great dog demon lord and a human princess for a mother. When he betrayed the heart of the priestess over some treasure he was sealed to a tree forever. The locals then named the forest Inuyasha's Forest. They said his trapped soul was freed at night and would either haunt the forest or protect it depending on his dreams that night."

"Feh! What crap! My damn sprite never went anywhere at night it was stuck to that damn tree exactly where Kikyo wanted it. For the record I wasn't sleeping either! I was awoke almost the entire time trapped in the shell my body had become. It was pure hell for 50 years. You damn humans need to get your stories right."

"Oh Inuyasha I had no idea you had been awake." Kagome clutched his arm and laid her head on his coat. "I thought you were sleeping peacefully. How cruel of Kikyo to do that to you!"

"Yeah…..well it's no big deal, it's over with now." Inuyasha shrugged softly to make Kagome let loose as a light blush stole over his cheeks. He hated Kagome's mushy moments and even more so in front of these strangers. Even though deep in his chest he felt warm that she cared about his pain.

"Okay….so if you're the dog demon why aren't you still stuck to the tree? Where is this Kikyo that put you there and what does all this have to do with Kagome?" Lita said summing it up.

"Well it's complicated." Kagome started hoping the girls hadn't noticed the awkward moment between her and Inuyasha. "He is the Inuyasha of myth, uh I freed him from the tree. The priestess Kikyo pinned him over 50 years ago and died shortly afterward ward…kinda… and well I got mixed up in all of this because I'm kinda the reincarnation of the priestess."

"Holy cow that is so cool! You have a past life!" "Mina hadn't missed the interaction between Inuyasha and Kagome. She figured she'd wait a little while before she poked her nose in.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Kagome said giving Mina a light smile. "I know this is all confusing, why don't you guys follow us back to the village and I'll explain as much as I can." Kagome turned to walk away only to be grabbed around the wrist by Rei who quickly let her go as Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Kagome why don't you come back with us and then explain." Rei still didn't trust the situation and wanted to be on more familiar ground.

"Yeah, no offensive but this is a little bit too much nature for me. I don't see a clothes shop or a coffee shop anywhere!"

"Mina!" Lita hissed. She wanted to reach out and slap her upside the head.

"What? I'm hungry, we're missing dinner and I skipped lunch today to go watch Robert in his gym class. It was baseball day and they had on those tight cute white pants."

Kagome laughed but slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused but I can't go back."

"What do you mean _can't_?" Ami asked disturbed by the possibility that something may be wrong with the time wrap.

"Kagome solemnly looked between the two groups as she spoke. "I mean I made a promise to myself before I came back this time and I won't break it. I promised that I wouldn't step foot back in my time until we found and defeated Naraku…no matter how long it took."

"Who is Naraku!" Rei said feed up and uneasy with the whole situation. "Come on defeating him can wait a day….or at least a couple of hours. We just want to understand what's going on and know that you're safe."

"That's sweet Rei but no Naraku can't wait any longer." Now Kagome firmed her own lips and stared at the other miko determinedly. "He's an evil, twisted and very powerful half demon who has not only caused much pain and suffering for my friends but for countless of innocent people over here. It's part of my responsibility to stop him. I can't go back…he's terrorized everyone for way to long. I'm not asking you guys to stay…I would never drag more people into this nightmare but I can't go back…not until it's finished."

Serena who had been usually quiet stepped forward and took both of Kagome's hands in hers. Serena looked to Inuyasha to see if he had any objection. When he just blinked at her she smiled and didn't see him blush as she turned back to Kagome. "Kagome…I understand…we understand better then you think about not leaving your friends and because of that _we_ won't leave you either. This Naraku sounds like a very bad person and I can't turn my back on that. If he's as half bad as you make him out to be then he needs to be brought to justice."

"Yeah we're not afraid of some jerk who gets off on hurting people. We'll show him what a bad mistake it was to mess with a friend of ours." Lita putting her hand on top of the others declared.

Mina smiled and joined her hand in the pile. "We'll I guess I won't die without the comforts of home for a few days. Besides…you hang out with a couple of cute guys." Mina's goggled the two males and had Inuyasha fidgeting and Miroku gulping, unsuccessfully, past the lump in his throat." Sango narrowed her eyes at the strange hair colored girl, while Kagome broke into a little smile even as her eye's watered up.

Rei shook her head but added her hand to the mix, sighing heavily. "I think your all nuts but friends stick together. If you won't leave until this creep is taken down then we won't leave either."

Ami was nodding seriously as she lastly joined her hand to the pledge of help. "Yes, you're our friend. Besides this is a mystery to great to pass up. Plus with the time wrap the time line itself could be in danger. I have a feeling that this Naraku person if left unchecked could be a major problem for this time and ours."

Kagome agreed….that had been her growing fear over the last few months. That if Naraku got the entire jewel there would be no stopping him. She had no doubt he would destroy this past and her future if he had a chance. With hugs and giggles and sighs of impatience from Inuyasha they finally turned and started the trek back to the village as Kagome started to explain the situation in more detail.

As they were swallowed by the forest a pair of dead eyes followed the disappearing forms. When the enemy could no longer be heard or seen the eyes…carried on dead feet swiftly went to report back to its master…Naraku.

**AN: Okay there you go. As always hope you enjoyed and review. And YES I know I changed the SM intro's I did it on purpose (you know being creative and not the same old dull thing). Next chapter will have some action it in and the real story begins. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wants me to continue, I like this story and am glad you like it to!**

**Chapter 4**-"Serena we're not in Kansas anymore"-Miroku tries his _hands _with the girls. Shippo meets the girls as they learn about the horrible things Miroku has down. And the SM group gets their first taste of Naraku and realize that they've finally meet "real" evil.


	4. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. My story is my own made up fiction.**

Chapter 4-We're we're not in Kansas anymore

They walked in almost a single file line because the forest was so dense. Sango and Kirara led the way with Inuyasha following close behind mumbling about bitches in short skirts all being trouble. Rei and Kagome managed to walk behind him side by side as Rei questioned her about being a reincarnation.

Miroku had situated his self behind them next to Serena. Finally he pulled his eyes away from watching the new miko's swaying backside and focused his attention to the beauty beside him. They were walking so close that her long pale hair brushed his robe and it would be so easy to reach out and touch….

Just then Serena tripped on an exposed root. Miroku caught her around the shoulders and righted her. "Thank you" Serena turned giving him a thankful smile.

Miroku almost bit his tongue off staring into her big blue eyes. He had never seen eyes so kindhearted before…innocent with a inner happiness that couldn't be contained. "No thanks needed." He pulled his hands back shoving one into his robes and holding tight to his staff with the other.

Still looking at her he said "I see an inner peace in your eyes…you have a kind soul

"Thank you. I try my best to get along with everyone. Usually if you can find some common ground with your enemy there can be peace."

"You fight evil but yet you don't seem hardened by it." Miroku asked in a bewildered tone.

"That's not such a special thing, it's just part of who I am. I stand for love and justice." Now she narrowed her eyes at him and grinned slyly. "I have a feeling you do to, though I'm not so sure we express the love part in the same way."

Her implication was clear to him and he wondered if she used some magic to see his inner thoughts. "I uh don't know what you mean…I'm a devoted monk. Excuse me while I check on the others." Serena just snickered at him as he backed away.

He slowed his steps until he was keeping pace with the other pale haired beauty. "Mina isn't it?" He asked as if he really wasn't sure.

Mina looked at him laughter sparkling in her eyes. "The one and only, and you're the handsome monk right? What's a cute guy like you doing being a monk?"

"Well I guess you can say it's the family business."

"Sucks for you I guess."

"Being a holy man has it's moments."

"If you say so."

They walked along in companionable silence for a while but when they came across a particular narrow part of the trail he brushed his hand across her barely clad rump. He tensed for a reaction but she kept on walking as if she didn't notice. He frowned Sango always felt the lightest brush of his hand. He shook the thought off and decided to indulge again.

She didn't stop but she did swat his hand away almost before he could complete the grope…apparently she'd been paying attention after all.

Mina turned to him and flashed him a naughty smile. "The first one was free but you have to take a girl out to dinner before you can hope to get the second one."

He was a little taken aback by her reaction but then he grinned a little before becoming serious. "I can see how that makes sense, a meal often makes a body more _malleable_."

"Yep I think it definitely greases the way, a girl has to have her standards after all." She caught his eye and gave him a wink.

Miroku smiled then nearly jumped in the air as he felt his own butt being squeezed heartily. Mina just laughed at his chagrined look.

"What fair play is fair game, plus I knew you had to be hiding a body to match your face under all those folds."

Miroku had rarely had such a bold female response especially from someone he'd just met. Even the willing female's often pretended offense the first few times he groped them over a prolonged period. Looking at the eager gleam in her eye he wasn't sure if it was a good predicament or not. "I uh probably should check on the others." He tired to walk backwards only to be grabbed.

"Not so quick mister sticky fingers." Mina said looping her arm through his. "Why are you groping me anyway? I thought you had something going on with the girl with the big cat."

Miroku blanked his face. What was with these girls? Did they all have mind reading powers? "I don't know what you mean. I'm a devoted monk and Sango is a devoted demon hunter. We have nothing but a close friendship."

Mina snorted and shook her head "Yeah right. I'm the Goddess of love you can't fool me. You should be up front groping the one you love."

"I try groping Sango every chance I get…but all it gets me in return is a sore head"

"Oh those" Mina waved her hand to dismiss his comment. "Those are just little love taps."

Miroku expression brightened. "I agree! Inyasha just said I was a sadist when I told him it's just how Sango shows her affection."

"Don't take love advice from him, it's a wonder he every snagged a girl like Kagome."

"He and Miss Kagome are just good friends" He said evasively, knowing what a private person Inuyasha was.

Mina snorted again. "Pleeeaasseee! It's clear as day that they're in love with each other."

Miroku pulled out of her grasp and looked at her fully. "How do you know all these things?

"I told you I'm the Goddess of love and I'm smarter then I look…though don't tell anyone, I like to keep them guessing." She gave him a wink then ran up ahead to catch up to Serena…who she accidently bumped making her almost fall.

Miroku shook his head in amazement and turned to wait on the petite blue haired girl who was somehow walking without falling as she paid more attention to her hand held device then where she was going. He noticed she was mumbling to herself.

"Excuse miss are you hearing voices?"

Ami looked up at the interruption as the monk began walking along with her. "No, of course not."

"Oh I thought you might be hearing spirits."

Ami frowned at him and started to go into a spill about different dimensions and the power and frequency that would be needed for communication to take place…she thought better of it and just shook her head. "Umm no, I was just pondering the time change. It's amazing here…even the vegetation is showing different properties."

"I see you're an educated woman like Kagome…how refreshing."

"You could say that, I love science, the knowing the why and how of everything."

"Ahh yes the questions of the universe can be profound indeed" Miroku shook his head solemnly, as his left hand reached out towards Ami's rear, since she was back to looking at the device in her hand.

"Please don't." She said firmly but quietly as a frown marred her face and a blush stained her cheeks.

"Uhh..I wasn't doing anything."

She looked back pointedly to his hand that was still frozen in mid-air. Now it was his turn to frown. "How did you know…you were looking at your device?"

"Simple statistics." Ami smiled for the first time. "I deduced from the way you were flirting earlier in the group setting that the odds were 4 out of 5 that if you got us alone you would try something."

"You got all that from a few words?"

"Well… that plus I put my probability into place when I glanced up and saw Mina groping you. I figured she was replying in kind to a grope from you _first_ and did the odds." Now she frowned again. "Though knowing Mina she could have been the one to grope you _first_…she often throws off my calculations…she's so unpredictable."

"Are all you of so intuitive?" He was hoping not, if so it would make it darn hard to get them to agree to fool around.

"We all have our strong points." Ami was back to punching in coordinates, she wanted to make sure that they could find the well if they needed to. Not that she was sure they could get it to work again anyway.

Miroku sighed as Ami went back to ignoring him and focusing on her device. He wasn't used to being ignored by females. They usually adored him or hated him. Or they adored him _then_ hated him. He slowed down and she continued walking.

He sighned and turned around only to do a double take. The tall brunette was walking backwards towards him. Lita reminded him most of Sango. She was tall and athletic and carried strength in every move. Now she was tempting him by walking towards him ass first. He didn't move just held out his hand palm up. Lita let out a squeak and he had 2 seconds to enjoy the feel of his fingertips on the back on her naked thighs and his palm on her firm rump before she reached behind her half turning and tossed him to the ground.

"You prev!" Lita stood over him with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing groping me!"

A small smile played around his lips…if he wasn't already bestowed by Sango he could see himself falling in love with this one. He slowly picked himself up and dusted off. "I beg your pardon Miss but I just standing there…you backed into me."

"Yeah right…I know a grope when I feel one." Lita shook her head and suddenly smiled. "The last guy who groped me out the blue got a bloody nose, your lucky I was facing backwards. Don't cop a free feel again" She turned around and started walking away turning her head to the left and right as she went. Miruko jogged until he caught up to her long legged stride.

"Why were you walking backwards if I may ask."

"I was on the lookout. I feel like someone was watching us in the clearing. I just wanted to be sure no one was following us."

"Don't worry Inuyasha is good at sensing threats he would have warned us."

"Well no offense I don't trust that demon boy as far as I can throw him."

"Please don't let Inuyasha rough exterior fool you. He's actually a pretty nice guy…when he isn't yelling…or hitting someone. He just takes some getting use to."

"Hmm, well I'm hoping we're not here long enough to get use to him…again no offense but this place gives me the creeps. I want to beat this idiot Naraku to a pulp then get home."

"Ah,…he is not an easy foe…we've been fighting him for two years now we barely get anywhere while he just gets stronger."

Lita gave him a friendly pat on the back that almost sent him falling over. "You didn't have the Sailor Scouts before…we'll dust this creep in no time."

//////

"Master….I found the source of the energy you felt."

Naraku looked down on his human puppet with distaste in his eyes. If he didn't have so much fun using the boy to torment the slayer and the others he would have killed him a long time ago. "Speak of it then"

"Five girls came up from the bone eater well. They were strangely dressed more like the one called Kagome. Inuyasha almost attacked them before he believed they were friends of hers."

"What do they want? Why are they here?"

"From what I could hear they followed Kagome back over because they thought she was in danger from Inuyasha. They claim they are warriors who have slayed demons on the other side of the well."

"Hmmm interesting, did you see any of their power with your own eyes?"

"No, they just spoke of it, though they do have strange auras. When they left the clearing they were headed to the village. They have promised the Miko that they will fight against you and defeat you."

Naraku allowed a small smile behind his mask…the arrogance of these interlopers who didn't even know him…know his power. He would crush them. "Get up Kohaku and learn a lesson. A fool would rush in before knowing what they face…much like our new friends. I am no fool. We will test these new travelers. Get up, we will prepare."

/////

Back in the village Kagome had finally ushered all the wide eyed girls into Kaeda's hut. Kaeda for her part took one long look at all the strangers before walking up to Serena. "Ye have power…more then the rest….hidden but there." She then turned to Rei and smiled. "And ye have the power of a Miko…and more. Welcome sister."

"Yes Kaede they came from my time as well. They fight evil there and have saved the world many times over."

"But they're just human girls!" Exclaimed Shippo from behind her back.

"Hey watch it you little cute furry thing." Lita said smiling down at the kit, while Ami immediately went to scan his body.

Kaede nodded once and ignored Shippo's burning cheeks. "Both Sango and Kagome are women yet they fight as did Kikyo and Midoriko. Please sit, be welcome and eat while you can. I will be back in a few moments, there is much I must do. Shippo come assist me" She walked out the door and Shippo eager to be away from the strange girl who was running an object over his body followed.

"Great I'm starving!" Serena said rubbing her stomach as Sango and Kagame went to serve food.

"Me too! Me too!" Mina said excited. After all they had all rushed to the temple after school.

"Why am I not surprised that being in a different time wouldn't stop Serena from being hungry." Rei said accepting her bowl.

"We don't have time for this chit chat. The reason I brought Kagome back is because we need to finish finding the jewel shards and defeat Naraku."

"Maybe now would be a good time for you to fill us in Kagome." Ami suggested.

"Okay…I'll give you the quick version." And she did, hitting the key points of how the jewel was broken, how other demons desired it, how Naraku had over time gathered the majority of the jewel, and their fight against him. "You see his goal is to get them all and become the most powerful demon in this world."

"Do not think he will stop there." Kaeda said as she returned her arms full of traveling rolls, Shippo's the same behind her. "He knows about Kagome's side and sometimes the strange things she brings here. It will only be a matter of time before he craves more. For that was his original downfall as a man, the need to have more and more."

"We can't let him on the other side."

"Or destroy this timeline either Rei. There's no telling what could happen if he takes over this side or to the whole world for that matter."

"I know Ami and that's why I felt I needed to promise to stay here until this was finished. It affects all the people I care about here and at home."

"We understand Kagome, we'll help you find a way to beat this evil." Mina laid her hand over the other girls and Inuyasha growled. Though at her or out of frustration she wasn't sure.

"That's easy for you to say. You guys don't know anything about him and what he can do. We've been fighting him for years and regardless of these runts I'm a damn good fighter."

Lita folded her arms offended. "Humph, and you don't know what _we_ can do. Now that we know he threatens our world we won't _can't_ give up until we defeat him or we'll die trying."

"Then get ready to die and knowing Naraku he'll drag it out."

"Inuyasha!"

"It's okay Kagome, if we die it won't be the first time." Rei said nonplused by his comment.

Sango eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean by that?" Unfortunately Rei was stopped from answering as they heard commotion outside.

_"Run for your lives! We're under attack."_

Everyone dropped their near empty bowls and rushed out into the open were the villagers were scattering in to their homes.

"I don't see anything?" Serena said confused.

"Look to the sky and listen." Miroku said standing at the ready. He was already dreading what he knew he must do.

"What the hell…" Lita trailed off as she saw the rapidly approaching blacked out sky and heard the buzzing.

"Damn it! You girls stay back!" Inuyasha yelled out as he pulled out his sword and transformed it." Sango, Miroku and Kagome instantly tired to circle the new comers to protect them.

"What the hell?" Lita said again looking at huge fang sword that had just moments ago been a rag tag sword. She didn't have long to ponder it though as a wave of the back mass broke off and made a dive for them. Inuyasha yelled and jumped up to meet them, sending a wave of power through them slashing a wide arch that soon filled up with replacements.

"Damn I hate these things."

"What are they Inuyasha?" Ami asked as they circled around and prepared for another strike.

"Very poisonous bees. Don't let them sting you!" Sango answered as she flung her weapon.

"Yes the poison could kill you!" Kagome advised as she let loose a scared arrow in the sky.

"Okay girls enough of just standing around. When did we ever come to a party and just stand on the wall."

" That's against the wall Mina, but your right…lets do this." Lita gathered her power and let loose. "_Oak Evolution!'_ Her electric shock went of like firecrackers in round arch killing multitudes of the insects.

"Not bad." Inuyasha tossed over his shoulder.

"If you think that was something watch this. _Venus Love Me Chain!"_ Mina used it as a lasso flicking it left to right killing all in it's way.

"_Mars Flaming Arrow_!" Rei not to be out done watched as her flames had charred insects falling to the ground all around them.

"That was neat!" Kagome couldn't believe she was smiling in the middle of a fight…when had that ever happened before?

Rei grinned back at her. "Maybe I can teach you how to do it if we get out of this."

"Ewww gross!" Serena shrieked as more of the crispy critters fell from the sky around her. She hopped from foot to foot trying to keep them from landing on her. "Get away from me! _Moon Tiara Action!"_ The tiara turned disk went all the way around the enclosed circle the bees had them trapped in. The bees were bathed in white light and evaporated up to two feet back "See Rei! You don't have to be so messy about it."

"I'll be damned…" Inuyasha whispered impressed by the display of power.

"There're just too many of them." Ami complained putting away her visor scanner and shaking her head. "Let me try something. _Aqua Bubbles!!"_ The sky filled with thick foggy bubbles and as the oxygen was sucked out the air they had no choice but to die. Suddenly there was silence no buzzing as the fog slowly dissipated.

Lita gave Ami a hearty pat on the back. "Good job Ami!"

"Thanks." she blushed and tried to move out the reach of Lita's heavy hands.

"I'll be damned…." Both Inuyasha and Miroku said in disbelief. Miroku really couldn't believe it. He hadn't had to use this wind tunnel. These girls were amazing.

"You guys were amazing!" Kagome said out loud to them.

"All in a days work." Mina waved it off.

"I don't think the work is quite done yet." Sango lips were pressed as she looked out into the distance and saw more bees coming…a lot more."

"You've got to be kidding me" Serena moaned.

"Ladies…never fear the monk Miroko is here." He gave them a slight bow and started to unwrapped his wind tunnel. "Please step back and let me handle this."

"No Miroku there's too many! You'll di-."

He hushed her by grabbing her hands in his. "My dear Sango, your concern for me is touching, but do not worry."

She blushed and jerked her hands away. "Fine then be a idiot!"

Miroku smiled and turned around to face the encroaching bees. "Please stand back ladies." Holding his hand up he released his pray beads. "_Wind Tunnel!"_ The intense suction of the wind almost made it seem as if they were looking from under water..then everything in his path was pulled inside. The girls watched in fascination as hundreds of bees got sucked into the void. Miroku broke out into a sweat and eventually dropped down to one knee.

"You coward Naruko! Come out and fight like a man." Inuyasha shouted out and they all were surprised when the attack seemed to stop. Miroku quickly secured the wind tunnel and Sango ran to catch him as he finished falling to the earth. They watched as the seemingly never ending bees formed high in the sky until the shape of Naraku face appeared.

"If you want me Inuyasha come get me." The strange mass seemed to speak to them. "You and your new pathetic friends are no match for me. I have all but a handful of the shards. It matters not how many people you bring against me. I'm unstoppable."

"Hold it right there buster. I stand for love and justice; I am the one called Sailor Moon! You can't be allowed to continue to hurt the people of this world and cause chaos. In the name of the moon I will stop you." Holding out her hand the Moon Scepter rose from her palm. "_Moon Scepter Elimination!" _A beam of pink energy rushed to meet the apparition in the sky widening as it went. It engulfed every _single_ bug.

Silence hung in the air as the group tried to assess if the threat was over. Until Miroku's groan of pain brought them all running to his side.

"Miroku are you all right!" Kagome shouted dropping to her knees beside him with Serena on the other side.

"No…I think he took in too many this time." Sango said softly while stroking his forehead.

"It's what the damn idiot gets, trying to show off."

"Inuyasha!"

"It's okay Kagome. I think I can help. I have a knack for healing. May I try?"

Sango answered instead. "Serena we would be very thankful for anything you could do."

Sere reached out to touch his chest but just then his eyes came open and he grabbed her hand. "This won't…won't take a-away my wind tunnel will it?"

"I don't know…we've never seen anything like what's in your hand."

"Don't fix it…I'll still need it to beat Naruko…understand."

"I do." Serena placed her freed hand on his chest and her moon symbol began to glow brightly. Her energy flowed from her into him. They were all silent for as the minutes seemed to drag on forever. Finally she sat back on her heals and smiled. "There you should be all set."

"Serena are you okay?" Rei asked concerned.

She gave a weak but sincere smile. "Honestly I fine, nothing that another bowl of soup won't fix." Miroku was sitting up and with the help of Sango stood. He couldn't believe how good he felt.

"Thank you so much for healing him."

"Yes thank you Miss Serena, I am forever in your debt." Miroku added his thanks to Sango's.

"Wow no wonder you don't want him touching you Sango." Mina joked.

"It's not his touch I object too." Sango snapped at Mina giving the other girl an stern glare…until she felt a hand on her behind. Turning red she took a big step away from him before she couldn't resist pounding him. "It's the fact that he's so lecherous!"

Lita chuckled and shook her head. "He is isn't he? How did you get that wind tunnel anyway?"

"Yes how did you?" Ami's eyes were twinkling with excitement as she approached the monk. "I would love to research the physics of it."

"That my child will have to wait." A voice said from behind them. " I've prepared everything you will need for your trip to hunt Naraku down. There is no time to waste. He will be incensed at your show of power."

"For once the old bird is right. Let's pack up and get going. We still have daylight hours left." Inuyasha started back to Kaede's hut, expecting the others to follow.

"I can go too right Kagome?" Shippo asked bouncing from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry Shippo…it's just too dangerous. I think this is it…that this will be the final battle. Either we'll come back victorious…or we won't come back at all."

**Authors Note: ****I will end up making up attacks (for both sets of characters) as I go along, go with it.** I started this chapter who knows how long ago, it was on my work computer so I started working on it when I was bored so you get another chapter. You'll notice it was longer than the previous ones. Those familiar with my work know that they "usually" get longer each chapter, I just write until I feel the chapter is done. Sorry it took so long and I honestly can't tell you when a next chapter will come.

It been over 6 years since I started writing fan fiction (I'm in a whole other age bracket now LOL) and while I've finished most stories I still have about 4 out there(this being one) that are in their early stages. I hope I'm able to finish all 4 as there is one more in my brain(been there for years) that I haven't even started writing yet, that I feel compelled to do. As always thank you for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Check my home page out for other sites I'm on where you can find _all_ my stories. Have a great weekend!


End file.
